The present invention relates generally to vehicle propulsion apparatuses. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus to propel a vehicle along a track.
There is a current need for an efficient means of transportation between urban centers. One of the proposed solutions is to use railed vehicles. However, these solutions often involve propulsion systems that add a great deal of weight to the vehicle, such as electromagnetic propulsion. The result of this added weight is that the structure needed to support the track is greater, requiring larger right of ways for the track and extensive earthworks. Current rail travel often uses diesel engines, contributing to air pollution. The diesel trains are loud as well, reducing the area where track can be routed. In addition, the turning radius of most existing and proposed rail vehicles is very large, further constraining the configurations of track that can be used.
One proposed solution to the above problems is to use jets of fluid impinging on the vehicle to impart momentum to the railed vehicle. The problem with this solution is that the fluid jets and the vanes on the vehicle to receive the jets must be kept in close proximity. This is very difficult to achieve due to the normal dipping and swaying of a railed vehicle. Thus, there is a need for a railed vehicle that can maintain the close tolerances needed to allow it to be propelled with fluid jets.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a railed vehicle that can be propelled by fluid jets impinging on it.
It is another object of the present invention to minimize noise and pollution.
It is yet another object of the present invention to minimize the weight of the vehicles to minimize the support structures required.
It is yet another object of the present invention to operate at speeds up to 300 miles per hour.
In furtherance of these and other objects, the present invention comprises an apparatus for propelling and braking a vehicle traveling along a guideway. The apparatus comprises a plurality of nozzles located along the length of the guideway that direct fluid jets. Strip valves are arranged end-to-end along the guideway. Each of the strip valves controls the fluid flow from a group of the nozzles. A power unit is mounted for travel along the guideway. The power unit opens the strip valves in succession to release fluid jets from the nozzles controlled by the strip values. Thrust vanes on the power unit are arranged to receive impulse energy from the released fluid jets to propel the power unit along either direction of the guideway. The vehicle is connected to the power unit with longitudinal tension rods, which transmit the jet impulse to the vehicle. This allows relatively large lateral motions of the vehicle.